De caracoles marinos y voces de sirenas
by Rihannon
Summary: Regalo del Mes del Amor para Artemisa-Cazadora. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. Kanon se enfrenta a la derrota, sorprendido por su propio deseo de redención. ¿Tendrá algo que ver en esto cierta sirena? KanonxThetis.
1. Prólogo

_Regalo del Mes del Amor __para __**Artemisa-Cazadora**__. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro._

N/A: Pues, he de confesar que esta actividad ha representado un reto para mí. Por alguna razón elegí una pareja de la que sé muy poco, tanto que tuve que darme a la tarea de recapitular la Saga de Poseidón, en el intento de que esta historia tuviera asideros en el canon y que los personajes no resultaran totalmente salidos de carácter.

Por otra parte, las exigencias de la vida diaria están dejándome poco tiempo para la escritura, así que aunque haré posible poder terminar este fic antes del plazo puesto por el foro, bien puede ser que me extienda un poco más. Ya que la historia está estructurada en pequeños episodios, decidí comenzar a publicarlo con la intención de yo misma presionarme a dedicarle el tiempo que requiere. Iré publicando los episodios tan pronto como los revise y me sienta conforme con ellos, esperando que fluyan a buen ritmo.

Entonces, Artemisa Cazadora, allí va para ti, con todo cariño. Esperando que el mes del Amor te traiga mucho romance y felicidad.

Esta es una historia agridulce, pues eso es lo que las musas me dictaron para esta pareja. Espero de todo corazón que la encuentres de tu gusto.

**Renuncia: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, y si yo tuviera algo que opinar, veríamos mucho más romance en la serie.

**De caracoles marinos y voces de sirena**

Un fanfiction de Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodíaco)

**Prólogo**

Noche sin luna, las estrellas incendian el firmamento.

Tendido en la arena las observa, sin interés. La batalla ha terminado y su bando ha sido derrotado… o no. Si siquiera supiera a qué bando pertenece, si es que a alguno.

Fueron tantos años de planear su venganza… saboreó cada minuto, anticipándose a la gloria que sin duda alguna lo esperaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de luchar por su ambición hasta el último momento, terminó utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo para la Diosa a quien él mismo había declarado la guerra. ¿Qué lo poseyó, para tomar semejante medida?

Ya no importa… ya no importa nada.

Todo lo que él tenía… todo lo que ambicionaba… se ha ido, como la arena arrastrada por las olas. Como las pequeñas criaturas marinas que son llevadas por la corriente…

¿Qué le queda ahora? ¿Cuál es su destino? Si es que aún existe para él algo como el destino… Si es que existe para él perdón alguno.

Una lágrima se escapa, rodando por su mejilla. El dolor punzante en su pecho le recuerda que su corazón aún existe, mientras siente que el vacío de la pérdida poco a poco va tragándose su alma.

Y las estrellas brillan tanto en la noche sin luna… Parecen reírse de su infortunio. Casi siente la necesidad de reír junto a ellas, pero el murmullo de las olas no se lo permite. Suavemente, rítmicamente, como una canción de cuna… alejándolo de la conciencia.


	2. I

Renuncia: Ver prólogo.

I

Su llegada a la corte de Poseidón no fue sino providencial. Ni sus peores delirios hubieran sido una predicción del rumbo que su vida estaba a punto de tomar. Un momento era un prisionero en Cabo Sunion, y al siguiente se encontraba en presencia del Emperador de los Mares. Vistió la escama del Dragón Marino, como lo haría uno de sus Generales. A partir de entonces permanecería entre ellos, pero no como uno más. Sólo él sabía las intenciones con las que se afanaba en reunir al ejército de Poseidón.

Los días se hacían largos en el solitario templo que se alzaba más allá del fondo oceánico. Preparar el Templo Oceánico para la llegada de los guerreros dignos de llevar las Escamas de los Generales, era una tarea mucho más ardua de lo que se hubiera imaginado… y requería de una cantidad de paciencia que él no tenía. Sin embargo, su orgullo y su ambición podían más que el aburrimiento. Encontró que mientras más se entregaba a su empresa, más se fortalecía su deseo de venganza contra Atenea y sus Santos.

Así sus días pasaban mientras los dejaba esfumarse, reclamados por su afán. Fue durante esa época que recibió una visita inesperada. Nadie visitaba el Templo bajo el mar, cómo podrían si sólo él sabía cómo encontrarlo… ¿o no?

Pero una tarde (él cree que fue una tarde) aquella extraña mujer apareció en su estudio, vistiendo un peplo largo de color rojo encendido. Su cabello rubio y algo ondulado caía como la cascada que refleja los rayos del sol, enmarcando un rostro de encanto sobrenatural. Sus ojos parecían haber sido creados en el lugar donde se junta el mar con el cielo. Él pensó que tanto tiempo de soledad estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba, y le estaba causando alucinaciones.

¿Quién era esa mujer y cómo se atrevía a entrar a sus dominios, sin anunciarse? Se volvió hacia ella, dirigiéndole una mirada que no pretendía ocultar su indignación. Serenamente, la joven se puso de rodillas. Su rostro se inclinó pero su mirada nunca perdió contacto con la de él. Cuando sus labios dejaron salir las palabras, él pensó que escuchaba el murmullo de una fuente prístina.

–Mi nombre es Thetis, –dijo ella,– estoy al servicio de Poseidón, Emperador de los Mares, y por su gracia he venido a ponerme a las órdenes de mi Señor, el Dragón Marino.

Él consideró las palabras de la extraña mujer… encantadora mujer.

La trampa perfecta.

No caería en ese engaño tan antiguo y desvergonzado.

–Mujer, ¿quién te envía?– dijo, sin el más remoto dejo de galantería.

–Te lo he dicho…

– ¡Eso es una mentira! –Vociferó– ¡El espíritu de Poseidón no se ha manifestado aún! –Se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus brazos, haciéndola ponerse de pie de un solo tirón. Con la otra mano la sujetó bruscamente de la mandíbula. – ¿Quién… te manda?

El Dragón Marino esperaba ver miedo en los ojos frente a él, pero en su lugar encontró convicción, y una chispa de altanería que le irritó de sobremanera. Ella puso su mano sobre la que él estaba usando para sujetarle el rostro, tratando de persuadirlo para que la soltara, mientras le hablaba con tranquilidad y algo de insolencia.

–No, el espíritu de Poseidón aún duerme, pero su poderoso _cosmo_ me ha avisado que uno de sus Generales está preparando la reunión de las Marinas, y que es momento de que venga a asistirlo.

Él la soltó y le dio la espalda, alejándose. –No necesito ayuda, lárgate.

–Obedeceré tus órdenes cuando no contradigan los deseos de mi Señor Poseidón, así que por el momento permaneceré aquí. Si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en pedirlo.

Cuando volvió la vista en dirección a ella, ya no estaba. Desapareció tan rápida y silenciosamente como había aparecido.


	3. II

II

Decidió que dejaría que la mujer hiciera como le diera la gana. Si en verdad era una espía, le seguiría el juego. _Ten cerca a tus amigos, y más cerca a tus enemigos_… No sabía en qué categoría clasificarla, sin embargo no se apuró en averiguarlo. No la buscó, ni solicitó nada de ella. Se mantenía encerrado en su estudio o se ausentaba durante días, inmerso en su búsqueda de los Generales.

A la vuelta de uno de sus viajes la encontró en un jardín cerca del Templo. _Un jardín bajo el mar... quién lo diría. Sin duda un misterio, al igual que esa mujer._

Pensó evitarla antes que ella lo viera, pero era demasiado tarde.

–¡Mi Señor, has vuelto! –Dijo ella, con aparente entusiasmo. Se acercó a él llevando un ramo de rosas de distintos colores. –Mira –dijo, mostrándole las rosas. – ¿No son encantadoras? Cualquiera diría que es imposible que crezcan aquí, pero ya ves… Me gusta ponerlas en los aposentos de Su Majestad, para que luzcan agradables cuando él llegue.

–¿Estás loca, mujer? Pasarán años antes que Poseidón aparezca.

Ella lo miró con su particular expresión desvergonzada, mordiendo su labio inferior. –¿Qué ocurre? ¿Prefieres que las ponga en tus habitaciones?

–No he dicho eso.

Ella sonrió frívolamente, separando una rosa roja. –Aquí, mi Señor. –Dijo, presionando la rosa contra el pecho el él. –Esta será para ti, tal vez disfrutes de su compañía. Dicen que la soledad vuelve amargados a los hombres. ¿Es eso acaso lo que le ocurre a los Santos de Atenea?

El Dragón Marino sintió que la ira incendiaba sus entrañas. ¿Qué tanto sabía esta mujer de su pasado? _Tan impertinente… intrusa, insolente…_ Sujetó bruscamente la mano de ella, apartándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo la rosa que ella tenía sujeta contra su cuerpo. Ella se miró la mano, las espinas le habían causado una cortada en el dedo índice. Él vio como la sangre brotaba del dedo de Thetis, roja como la rosa… como los labios de ella. Labios que segundos después recibían al apéndice herido, mientras los ojos de mar y cielo se clavaban en los suyos.

_Maldición_…

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin decir palabra. Siguió caminando, aun cuando hubiera querido regresar y hacerla callar, pues la escuchaba reírse a sus espaldas y hablarle aunque él no le atendiera.

–¿Es verdad entonces, lo que dicen? –Preguntó ella entre risas. –Los Santos de Atenea están obligados a permanecer en soledad, sin otro amor más que el de su Diosa… ¿No te da gusto estar al servicio de un Dios más generoso?

Él siguió caminando, sin volver la vista, pues sus ojos hubieran delatado la furia que lo sofocaba.

No le daría el gusto de verlo humillado.


	4. III

III

Para su alivio, pasaron días sin que ella se atravesara en su camino. Agradecía a los dioses no tener que verla, no tener que reconocer su presencia. Ojalá no existiera, ojalá no invadiera sus pensamientos (aun esporádicamente) de la misma forma en la que invadía su templo submarino. La detestaba. Detestaba tener que detestarla… si tan siquiera pudiera pretender que no existía.

Sin embargo su suerte no podía durar por siempre. Un día, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del templo, ella apareció desde detrás de una columna. ¿Cómo era posible que ocultara su presencia, de modo que ni él podía prever sus engaños?… definitivamente había algo más que natural acerca de ella.

–Mi Señor, me alegra encontrarte –dijo la mujer.

–Claro, porque no me estabas tendiendo una emboscada –respondió él, con tono sardónico.

Ella ignoró el comentario y continuó hablándole con entusiasmo –¿me has extrañado?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Qué hace semanas que no estoy en el templo, ¿a caso no lo habías notado? –preguntó Thetis, mostrando cierto agravio.

–Claro que no –respondió él. –En todo caso me he sentido muy tranquilo últimamente. Ya que te habías marchado, mejor te hubieras quedado en donde estabas. No veo por qué insistes en regresar. –Diciendo eso, siguió de largo sin volver a verla.

–Thetis apretó fuerte los dientes, pero se requería más que eso para hacerla desistir. –¿Ni siquiera te causa curiosidad saber dónde me encontraba?

El Dragón Marino la ignoró, siguiendo su marcha.

Thetis entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada en la espalda del General. –He ido a buscar un obsequio para ti– susurró.

Había algo en su voz que sonaba como el eco de las olas… algo inexplicablemente hipnótico que lo hizo titubear. Se detuvo y apretó los puños, luchando contra sí mismo, tratando inútilmente de evitar dar media vuelta y quedar frente a ella.

–Ya sabía que no podrías soportar la curiosidad– dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En ese instante el Dragón Marino comprendió que el problema no era quién era ella, sino qué era, y se dio cuenta del peligro que corría. No podía creer que no lo hubiera notado antes, seguramente el mantenerlo engañado era parte de su perverso proyecto. Maldijo su suerte, internamente temblando ante el prospecto de que todo su plan se viniera abajo. Debía mantener la calma, no mostrar nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, pero por el momento debía hacer lo necesario para comprarse algo de tiempo.

Bajó la vista y sonrió, –has encontrado mi punto débil– dijo con un tono casi amable.

Él esperaba que ella encontrara recelo en su respuesta, y con algo de suerte decidiría dejar pasar el asunto y retirarse. Sin embargo la reacción de la mujer logró sorprenderlo nuevamente cuando corrió hacia él, mostrando una dicha casi infantil. Se detuvo frente a él, manteniendo la vista en el suelo. Él notó por primera vez que ella mantenía un brazo oculto tras su espalda.

–Entonces, ¿quieres tu regalo? Preguntó ella, con la picardía de una niña que esconde una golosina.

–Él llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de ella, deslizándola suavemente hacia la nuca. Luego sujetó fuertemente un mechón de cabello rubio y tiró hacia abajo, obligándola a levantar la cara y verlo a los ojos. –Mujer… –se inclinó un poco hacia ella– mi paciencia cuelga de un hilo muy delgado…

Una vez más, lejos de intimidarse ella sonrió imprudentemente. –Muy bien, mi Señor, será como tú quieras.

La voz enturbió su mente por un momento, su mano dejó ir los cabellos antes de caer de nuevo al lado de su cuerpo. Ella dio un paso atrás, antes de presentarle lo que guardaba en su mano oculta. –Está dentro– dijo, mostrándole un cofre lo suficientemente pequeño para sostenerlo sobre su palma.

–Ábrelo– ordenó el Dragón Marino.

Ella asintió, aun cuando esperaba que cuestionara sus motivos para no querer abrirlo él mismo, no lo hizo. Levantó la tapa de la pequeña caja, dejando ver que dentro había una concha de caracol. El Dragón Marino pensó que el caracol era igual que ella: inquietantemente extraño. No podía decir de qué color era, pues al reflejar la luz parecía refractarla en todo su espectro. Nunca antes vio algo como eso, sin embargo su asombro se quedaría sin ser manifestado.

–¿Eso es todo?– Preguntó con desdén. –Tanto alboroto por un caracol. No puedo creer que te hayas tardado semanas en buscarlo, ¿a caso no estamos rodeados de esos bichos? Se habrá visto semejante atrevimiento, pretender obsequiarme esa basura… ¡Pero qué mujer tan inútil! –se burló, a la vez que sedaba la vuelta y se alejaba de ella. Escuchó un rugido de frustración, y luego sintió como un objeto –presuntamente el cofre– golpeaba su espalda. Se detuvo y esperó hasta estar seguro de que ya no la encontraría, luego se dio la vuelta.

Efectivamente se encontraba solo.

Se inclinó lentamente para levantar la pequeña caja, luego la abrió y la acercó con cautela a su cabeza, de modo que la abertura del caracol quedaba muy cerca de su oído. Tal y como lo supuso, dentro de ese caracol no se encontraban los sonidos de la marea, sino las irresistibles voces de las sirenas. Cerró rápidamente la tapa, sonriendo con satisfacción. Sabía que si lo hubiera llegado a tocar frente a ella, estaría a la merced de esa mujer… o más bien dicho, de esa sirena.


	5. IV

IV

No podía evitar la sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro mientras contemplaba el regalo de la sirena. Ahora que sabía qué era ella, saber poco de quién era había perdido importancia. Aunque nunca hubiera reconocido sentirse en desventaja, parte de lo que le molestaba de Thetis era que ella parecía saber mucho sobre él, mientras que él ignoraba a quien se enfrentaba. Al salir librado de la trampa que ella le había tendido, también había obtenido el objeto que ella pensaba utilizar en su contra. Además, ahora sabía que esperar de ella, y nunca más lo tomaría desprevenido.

Era él quien ganaba la partida, y esta vez las cartas estaban a su favor.

Sí, tenía razones para reír, y entre ellas estaba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía que el tedio consumía sus días. Estaba comenzando a tomarle gusto al peligroso juego de la sirena, y decidió que ahora que sabía las reglas ya no tenía por qué abstenerse de tomar parte.

Admás, si él ganaba, la balanza podría inclinarse a su favor. Tenerla de su parte podría traerle grandes beneficios en el futuro. El problema era que para ello debía asegurarse de que la lealtad de la beldad embustera estuviera con él.

Sin embargo, una idea no dejaba de zumbar en su mente… molesta como los mosquitos, que gracias a los Dioses no existían en este mundo submarino.

_Y si no fueran mentiras…_

Por vez primera contempló la posibilidad de que le hubiera dicho la verdad. Ella le había asegurado que estaba a su servicio, pero nunca intentó hacerle pensar que le sería incondicional. Desde un principio le dejó claro que Poseidón era el amo a quien ella servía.

Si acaso era posible…si al menos había algo de verdad…

Aun así, él sabía mejor que creer en las palabras de una sirena.

Creer o no creer…

Ahora esta incógnita formaba parte de su juego, y de aquí en adelante todo lo que ella le dijera sería tomado de igual forma por verdad o por mentira.


	6. V

V

A partir de ese día no se esforzó más por evitarla, de hecho más bien se sentó a descansar cerca del jardín de inverosímiles rosas, como esperando que ella lo encontrara. La sirena no tardó en aparecer, acercándose a él con cierta reserva.

–¿Mi Señor? –preguntó con voz recatada y la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Thetis –respondió él, volviéndose hacia ella. El rostro de la joven se levantó y el Dragón Marino creyó verlo iluminarse cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de él.

-Yo... –continuó la sirena, bajando una vez más la vista- quería disculparme por la imprudencia de mis acciones, el día de ayer. Fue presuntuoso de mi parte imaginar que querrías recibir un obsequio de mi parte.- Luego se dispuso a seguir su camino.

De todo lo que él esperaba que ella dijera, una disculpa estaba en el extremo más remoto de la lista. Según lo veía, hubiera sido más probable que exigiera que él se disculpara. Sonrió en su mente, la sirena era impredecible y eso sólo hacía que el juego fuera más entretenido.

Entendió la disculpa como un ofrecimiento de paz. De la sinceridad con que lo hacía, había mucho por donde dudar.

Pero ya había decidido que en este pasatiempo la sinceridad no sería un elemento a considerar, y no le preocupaba. Sus piezas estaban colocadas para responder sin dificultades a cualquier movimiento de de su encantadora antagonista.

-¿Por qué mentiste respecto a tu identidad? –Dijo sin intentar detenerla, pues sabía que con dirigirle la palabra sería suficiente.

-¡¿Qué dices? –respondió alarmada mientras se volvía hacia él. –En ningún momento te he mentido sobre quien soy…

-Mentir, ocultar la verdad… poca diferencia. Dijiste quién eres, pero no qué eres.

Thetis le dirigió una mirada de aparente alivio. El simple hecho de que de pronto el hombre hubiera decidido hablar con ella, no dejaba de atribularla en cierta medida. Sin embargo…

-Ah… ya veo –dijo ella, -honestamente no creí que te interesara.

Thetis se acercó a él, quedando al borde de invadir su espacio personal. No se atrevía a traspasar la barrera tácita, pero sin duda estaba coqueteando con el peligro. El _cosmo_ del Dragón Marino creaba un aura de hostilidad que amenazaba con electrocutar a quien se acercara demasiado.

Era tan distinto al de ella… tan agresivo, tan… oscuro.

Él era un hombre peligroso, y ella lo sabía.

Ella no era una mujer común, y él lo sabía.

No había temor entre ellos, pero peligro…

Y si él no manejaba las cosas con cuidado, ella podía convertirse en un riesgo para sus planes.

-No me interesa… ba. –trató de enmendar, sin éxito de sonar sincero. -Pero ya que has decidido imponer tu compañía…

Entonces ella decidió excederse en su osadía, acercándose más para sentarse al lado del General de Marina. Él apartó su mirada, dejando clara su inconformidad. Reconocer la imposición era una cosa, pero aceptarla era otra muy diferente. Ella exhaló, derrotada, pero permaneció sentada en silencio.

Un momento después él se levantó y se puso en marcha sin dirigirle la mirada. Luego de alejarse unos pocos pasos, se detuvo.

-Si esperas que tus embrujos surjan efecto sobre mí, será mejor que esperes sentada–dijo sin voltear a verla.

Con estas palabras se alejó del templo submarino, para emprender un nuevo viaje en busca de los futuros soldados de Poseidón.


	7. VI

VI

El Dragón Marino regresó de su viaje, el cual no había sido particularmente fructífero. Sabía que aún contaba con mucho tiempo antes de la llegada de Poseidón, pero pocas cosas le molestaban tanto como perder el tiempo. Entró a su estudio y se dejó caer en una silla de cuero, mientras exhalaba ruidosamente. Por algunos minutos repasó en su mente todas las razones que tenía para estar molesto, y no tardó mucho antes que su mente se detuviera en la sirena.

En perfecta sincronía con sus pensamientos, notó que había algo distinto en la habitación. Sin duda era obra de ella. Buscó con la vista la fuente del cambio, y darse cuenta de qué era lo hizo rabiar un poco más: Sobre una mesa, cerca de una de las pocas ventanas, que en algo cortaban la penumbra de la habitación, había un jarrón lleno de rosas blancas. La luz que caía sobre ellas las hacía brillar, y la habitación se iluminaba.

Las observó por un momento, buscando la traición que se escondería entre ellas. Pero no encontró más que perfección floral: cada pétalo satinado irradiando frescura, cada rosa emanando un sutil perfume, cada tallo exento del más mínimo aguijón.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Es que acaso ella trataba de envenenarlo? ¿Qué truco perverso se traía entre manos? De por sí estaba teniendo un mal día, y ahora esto… Sin duda esa mujer estaba decidida a terminar con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con un solo movimiento agarró un ramillete de las rosas, haciendo que el resto de ellas cayera al suelo, junto con el jarrón. Recorrió el templo con la furia de una fiera acorralada, sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos desiertos mientras buscaba a su ofensora, llamándola por su nombre.

¡Thetis! ¡THETIS!

Como de la nada, la aludida apareció desde detrás de una columna. –Mi Señor, has vuelto.

El General de Marina se detuvo a dos pasos de la mujer, tirando contra ella las rosas que llevaba en la mano. –¿¡Qué demonios significa esto! –vociferó, esta vez no intentaba aparentar calma alguna.

Ella siguió con la vista las rosas que caían suavemente, como plumas blancas. Se agachó para recoger una de ellas, la cual observó inexpresivamente. Luego levanto la vista hacia él, su mirada inescrutable alimentaba la furia del hombre.

–Es una oferta de paz –dijo ella, haciéndolo sonar como si él no pudiera entender lo más evidente.

Él entrecerró los ojos y su boca se torció en una sonrisa sarcástica –sí, claro. Como si estuviéramos en guerra. Sólo alguien que estuviera a mi nivel sería digno de hacerme la guerra –dijo entre risas.

Pasó junto a ella y siguió de largo, caminando encima de las rosas que estaban en el suelo. La sirena contempló sus preciosas rosas, pisoteadas.

–Tienes razón –dijo ella. –Ya que tú eres el que mantiene la guerra en mi contra, eres el único que está en posición de hacer una oferta de paz.

–Hm, si valiera la pena ocupar mi tiempo en semejante idiotez. Te das demasiada importancia –respondió él, sin dejar de caminar.

-Si es así -dijo la sirena, alzando un poco la voz -¿por qué me tienes miedo?

El Dragón Marino se detuvo, se volvió hacia ella y en una fracción de segundo estaba de vuelta frente a la mujer. Sujetó violentamente la cara de Thetis, igual que la primera vez que la vio, pero esta vez con más rudeza. Sus ojos dos profundos pozos de ira.

-Cómo te atreves…

Y una vez más ella no le mostró miedo, pero tampoco había altanería en su mirada. Era más bien algo como nostalgia, casi tristeza. Levanto la mano que aún tenía la rosa hacia la cara del hombre, haciendo que los suaves pétalos rozaran su mandíbula. Luego la deslizó por su cuello y se detuvo en el pecho de él, justo sobre su corazón.

-Tú crees que tengo intenciones de controlar tu voluntad, pero estás equivocado. –Dijo ella, como mejor pudo en las circunstancias que se encontraba.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil, su vista fija sobre la mujer. –Eres una maldita sirena –dijo entre dientes– ¿acaso no son ustedes quienes hacen del engaño un arte? ¿Por qué habría de creer una sola palabra tuya?

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente. –Tienes razón, no sería sabio de tu parte.

Él la dejó ir, pero antes que su mano se alejara de la cara de ella, una mano de la sirena se puso sobre la de él. Ella inclinó su rostro sobre la mano del hombre, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

–Sin embargo, las sirenas no rompemos nuestras promesas –dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba directo a los de él. –Y yo te prometo no usar ningún arte de sirena, embrujo o ardid en tu contra. Esa es mi oferta de paz.

El Dragón Marino buscó con empeño la mentira en los ojos de la mujer, pero no encontró nada. Pero él no confiaba en nadie, y menos en alguien como ella.

–No te creo –dijo él, mientras recuperaba su mano.

–Lo sé, pero si me das la oportunidad podré demostrártelo.

– ¿Y cómo lo harías? – le respondió él, esta vez casi divertido.

–Déjame asistirte en tu trabajo. Déjame tomar parte en la preparación de la llegada del Emperador Poseidón. Déjame serte útil.

El General de Marina se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Si accedía, le estaría dando lugar a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y quién sabe qué más. Si se negaba o no le respondía, podría verse como si en verdad le temiera… Estaría mostrando debilidad. Pero, al fin de cuentas, ¿por qué le importaba lo que ella pensara?

_Maldición…_

–No necesito ayuda –dijo al fin, dándole la espalda. Luego comenzó a alejarse, de vuelta a sus ocupaciones. –Sin embargo, –agregó antes de perderse de la vista de la sirena– si llegara a precisar algo, te lo haré saber.

Ella se quedó viendo hacia la dirección a donde él se marchó, quedando atónita ante sus palabras. Exhaló lentamente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, frente a sus rosas maltratadas. Comenzó a recogerlas, evaluando cuáles eran salvables. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, y pronto las rosas sobre su regazo estaban bañadas en sus lágrimas. _Qué triste destino, el de una criatura del mar… _Si tan sólo el Emperador Poseidón no la hubiera dotado de conciencia junto con el cuerpo de mujer… así no se vería obligada a sufrir tantas humillaciones.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se levantó. Poseidón la había favorecido entre todos los habitantes de los océanos, no se dejaría quebrar por la crueldad de un hombre del mundo continental.


	8. VII

VII

El Dragón del Mar era de esos hombres que saben lo que hacen.

Cuando traicionó a Atenea y al Santuario, lo hizo sabiendo que sus acciones bien podrían causar su muerte. Cuando se puso al servicio de Poseidón (aunque fue buscando satisfacer sus propias ambiciones), sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de verse en el campo de batalla.

Él era de esos hombres que saben el por qué, el cómo y las consecuencias de todas sus acciones.

O eso creyó hasta aquel día, en el que una vez más volvía al Templo Submarino. Su viaje tuvo éxitos, pero eso no ocupaba su mente en el momento en que el antiguo edificio se dejó ver ante él. Bajó la vista hacia su mano empuñada, la cual abrió despacio para contemplar la prenda que en era entonces la fuente de su angustia. Se trataba de un zafiro delicadamente tallado en una sola pieza de contorno elíptico, y cuya única perforación servía para pasar una correa hecha de tiras de cuero muy delgadas y trenzadas. Levantó la mano más arriba de su cabeza, al frente, y dejó caer la piedra sin soltar la correa que la sostenía, de modo que el zafiro colgaba a la altura de su cara. Toda la intensidad de su mirada se clavó en el objeto, tratando de dilucidar las razones por las que no se había podido resistir a comprarlo.

No era del todo transparente ni translúcido, era como si hubiera sido hecho de un cielo levemente nublado, o tal vez de las olas del mar enturbiadas por un poco de espuma blanca. Extraño, pero no particularmente refinado. Parecía que el artesano había puesto un gran empeño en la pieza, tal vez para compensar su falta de experiencia. No era una pieza exquisita ni extravagante. Era simple… era ambiguo… era…

_Como el mar y el cielo, como los ojos de una sirena._

Apretó la piedra dentro de su puño, estremeciéndose de rabia. Ella había prometido no usar brujerías en su contra, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía sacarla de su mente? ¿Por qué se descubría a sí mismo comprando baratijas que le hacían pensar en el más peligroso de los rasgos de la mujer?

En esos ojos que tan hábilmente ocultaban la mentira.

Entonces, por primera vez desde su llegada al templo submarino, sintió que la presencia de la sirena se acercaba, como anunciándose ante él. Se preguntó por qué hasta ahora, si era posible que realmente se estuviera absteniendo de usar trucos en su contra, incluyendo que ya no se valiera de artificios para ocultarle su presencia.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente… No podía confiar, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

–Thetis –la llamó, sin volverse hacia ella.

–Mi Señor –respondió, desde detrás de él, – ¿qué observas con tanto detenimiento?

El General de Marina se percató de su descuido, se apresuró a ocultar la piedra en uno de sus bolsillos. –Nada que te importe.

–Ya veo –comentó la sirena, aparentemente sin aludirse. Luego lo rodeó y se paró ante él. –¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

–He tenido mejores, pero no puedo quejarme –respondió antes de pensar lo que iba a decir. Se sintió turbado por su desliz, mejor se alejaba antes que terminara hablando mucho más de lo que quería. Se apresuró a sus habitaciones, ya adentro cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en una silla. Exhaló fuerte, frotándose las sienes. Estar tanto tiempo solo le estaba resultando contraproducente.

_Tanto tiempo solo… con ella. _La voz dentro de su cabeza le corrigió.

Sin embargo, hablarle de su viaje, por corto que hubiera sido el comentario, se sintió tan… ¿natural? Casi aliviado… casi tranquilo… por un breve instante.

En un momento de arrebato tomó la decisión de poner a prueba la hipótesis que sólo un segundo antes había brotado de su mente. Se puso de pie y se encaminó de regreso al lugar donde acababa de hablar con la sirena.

Como lo esperaba, no se había alejado. Ella no ocultó su preocupación al percatarse de la agitación en el semblante del hombre.

–¿Mi Señor, estás bien?

El asintió, sentándose en una escalinata. –Thetis, siéntate a mi lado.

Ella no ocultó la sorpresa, pero no tardó en hacer como él le ordenaba. No le dirigió la mirada hasta que el silencio comenzó a volverse incómodo, entonces le preguntó –¿Dime, a caso ha ocurrido algo terrible? –No se le ocurría otra razón por la que el hombre se comportara de esa forma.

–Nada terrible –respondió él, riendo un poco, con la mirada fija en un horizonte ficticio – sólo por un momento, se me antoja hablar contigo.


	9. VIII

N/A: Esta vez sí me he tardado en actualizar. El trabajo y las cosas de la vida real apenas me han permitido escribir a un ritmo de a un párrafo a la vez. En fin, no quise esperar más y allí les va otra breve entrega.

VIII

Los viajes del General de Marina eran aún frecuentes, pero su duración parecía acortarse cada vez más. Así también el Templo de Poseidón se le hacía un lugar menos intolerable, y su prisa por regresar coincidía con la tendencia a permanecer allí más tiempo.

Cada vez que regresaba de un viaje, encontraba jarrones de flores en su estudio. Ahora no sólo eran rosas, también solía haber lirios y claveles. Siempre de distintos colores y aromas, formas y texturas. Él nunca más pidió explicaciones, ni se deshizo de las flores.

Tampoco mostraba ningún agradecimiento, de hecho, no mencionaba nada al respecto.

Esta vez había encontrado solamente gardenias blancas. El aroma no le resultaba tan desagradable, pero de alguna forma intentaba penetrar en su alma como lo hacía con sus sentidos, y eso le inquietaba y le molestaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de reclamarle a la sirena, optó por retirarse a sus habitaciones. Se acercó a una cómoda para abrir una gaveta, de donde sacó el conocido cofre del caracol. Lo abrió y buscó en el fondo un collar de cuentas de coral, alternadas con aguamarinas. Sacó de su bolsillo un par de pendientes de la misma piedra, luego los comparó con el collar por un momento, exhaló con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza. Soltó todas las alhajas dentro del cofre, lo cerró y lo colocó de nuevo dentro de la gaveta. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tendido y con los ojos cerrados. No entendía qué se había apoderado de él, qué lo obligaba a hacer cosas como esas…

_¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por comprar_ souvenirs_?_

…cosas que no a él no le iban, para nada. De hecho, cuando el vendedor de joyas le preguntó si los zarcillos eran para su amante, y luego todavía se atrevió a decir que seguramente se trataba de una mujer muy bella, el Dragón del Mar tuvo el impulso de arrancar su cabeza. Sin embargo se limitó a darle la espalda y partir sin decir palabra. Se decía a sí mismo que la razón para evitar cualquier incidente era que no le convenía llamar la atención, pero bien sabía que lo que le apremiaba era ponerse en camino de vuelta al templo submarino, donde sabía que ella lo esperaba.

Se daba cuenta de que el tiempo lejos del templo se le hacía eterno, y cada vez se esforzaba más por no tardarse.

Se daba cuenta de que el sólo estar allí, y en ocasiones conversar con Thetis de cosas triviales, le traía una suerte de calma que era nueva para él.

Y allí el porqué de su odio por todo y por todos, al menos en esos días. La odiaba a ella, al templo… Se odiaba a sí mismo, se odiaba cada día más a la vez que se percataba de que esa urgencia por la compañía de la maldita bruja se le estaba volviendo irresistible. Y no sólo eso… como si fuera poco, era raro el viaje en el que no comprara algo en el camino de vuelta…

y… ¡Maldita sea, si no era pensando en ella!

Pero ella no sabía nada de esto, por lo tanto tampoco había perdido su ventaja. El juego continuaba, y a ahora que se sentía fuera de control, no podía negar que lo que había comenzado como un simple pasatiempo se estuviera convirtiendo en algo más…

Y todos esos sentimientos tan intensos… Ese odio combinado con euforia, conteniéndose en su interior al punto que sintió que sus venas estaban a punto de estallar.

Tendido en su cama, tuvo el impulso de romper en carcajadas.

Respiró profundo, unas cuantas veces, y cerró los ojos. Finalmente el cansancio se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Despertó al día siguiente. En el Templo Submarino era difícil saber la hora del día, sin embargo él había ya logrado descifrar las sutiles diferencias de la luz de distintos horarios. Era ya entrada la mañana, la luz era difusa pero brillante. Se apresuró a los baños, dispuesto a purificar su cuerpo del polvo de los caminos. Las artesas estaban llenas como siempre, la superficie del agua sólo unos centímetros abajo del nivel del piso de la habitación.

Despojándose de todas sus vestiduras, entró al agua lentamente, dejando que cada centímetro de su piel registrara el tacto del agua. Agua dulce, bajo un cielo formado por una plétora absurda de agua salada. Se ahorró la molestia de preguntarse cómo era esto posible. A él no le inquietaba averiguar cómo o por qué las cosas pasaban de esa forma dentro del templo_, los hombres se acostumbran a cualquier cosa, aun a lo inexplicable_.

Sumergió su cuerpo, dejando sólo la cabeza fuera, las puntas de sus mechones oscuros flotando alrededor de su cuello. Se recostó contra una pared de la bañera y cerró los ojos. Así estuvo por un momento, hasta que sintió que una presencia -ahora bien conocida- se acercaba junto al aroma de gardenias del que la noche anterior le había forzado a huir de su estudio.

Ella se detuvo en la orilla de la pila, justo al lado de donde él estaba. Se sentó en el borde, dejando que sus pies juguetearan entre el agua. Luego comenzó a poner más gardenias entre el agua, una a una, dejando que flotaran hasta la esquina opuesta de la bañera.

–Has vuelto pronto –observó.

– ¿Qué te ha dado ahora, por atormentarme con estas flores? ¿Ya te aburrieron las rosas? –dijo él, ignorando la observación de la sirena.

– Son gardenias blancas, tratan de darte un mensaje –respondió ella, en tono de juego.

–El olor me causa mareos.

–Eso es porque tratas de rechazarlo, así nunca entenderás el mensaje –musitó la mujer, inclinándose un poco hacia el lado de él, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto.

En verdad lo exasperaba, por qué esa actitud de complicidad, como si fueran amigos, o al menos aliados. Seguramente ella así lo pensaba, después de todo ignoraba que él tenía una agenda que no necesariamente estaba aprobada por el Emperador de los Mares.

_¿No sabe nada… no sospecha nada…? _

_Maldición… _Él no confiaba en nadie, y ella era un misterio… la confianza no podía existir entre dos seres como ellos.

–Thetis…

–¿Mi Señor?

–¿Por qué cultivas plantas del mundo terrestre?

Ella comenzó dibujar con su dedo índice círculos en la superficie del agua. Sonrió un poco mientras le respondía. –Los seres humanos mantienen peces en tanques de cristal, fuera del mar o las lagunas a las que las criaturas pertenecen. Todo porque desean disfrutar de su belleza. ¿Qué diferencia hay con lo que yo hago? –luego suspiró, y se puso de pie, alejándose.

–El tiempo pasa muy lentamente en la soledad del Templo Submarino, Señor Mío…


	10. IX

IX

No entendía… no se explicaba qué lo poseía. Día tras día se lo preguntaba, pero ninguna explicación satisfacía su mente atormentada. Lo único que había logrado dilucidar al respecto, y que hasta el momento no dejaba lugar a dudas, era que mientras más lo negaba y más lo rechazaba, peor se hacía el tormento.

No… no sólo eso. También, encontró que si se permitía insignificancias como conversaciones casuales, su alma se apaciguaba por al menos un corto tiempo.

Y así se encontró a si mismo sentado en el borde de una pileta, no haciendo más que observar a la sirena atender el jardín que desafiaba las probabilidades y las leyes naturales.

No pensaba nada. Las voces de su mente, las que lo atormentaban cuando estaban de malas y cuando estaban de buenas alimentaban su demencia, decidieron regalarle el delicioso silencio que ya había olvidado que existía.

Cada día que pasaba se aficionaba más a esos ratos de paz, y aunque su propia debilidad le irritaba lo indecible, al mismo tiempo parecía que cada vez le importaba menos. Cada vez eran más frecuentes las veces que se daba al letargo mental que sólo ocurría cerca de la sirena.

_Como un adicto… como un maldito infeliz que anhela la pócima del olvido…_

Y sin embargo allí se hallaba, sin decir nada… pensando muy poco… mirando… y a pesar de sí mismo, esperando que la mujer cambiara sus atenciones hacia él. Por instantes ella volvía la vista en su dirección. Ella no parecía turbarse por el escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto. Su rostro, la imagen de la calma.

Y en esos momentos era, más que en cualquier otro, cuando él sentía…

…nada.

Dulce y silenciosa nada…

… su mente, un templo de quietud…

…su cuerpo, un pandemónium de mensajeros químicos que permanecían ignorados, mientras ella se acercaba como si en el mundo no existiera razón para preocuparse. Y con esta actitud, se sentó a su lado.

–Dime, Mi Señor, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Él la miró de reojo, con recelo. –El jardín…

–Por supuesto, ¿qué más podría ser? –aclaró la sirena.

–Es… imposible.

– ¿Imposible? ¿Como las sirenas? –preguntó ella con falsa curiosidad.

– Exactamente así.

Quedaron en silencio. Thetis se había dado cuenta que el General de Marina no mostraba un disgusto tan grande por su presencia como lo hacía al principio, pero tampoco parecía poner de su parte cuando de conversar se trataba.

– ¿Señor?

– ¿Mmh?

– ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

– Ninguna.

La sirena exhaló, exasperada. Una cosa es que sólo use una palabra para contestar, pero si al menos para variar tratara de mostrar una actitud más positiva…

– ¿Ninguna? Debe haber al menos alguna que te agrade…

– ¿Cuál es esa? –preguntó, señalando una planta que crecía a la orilla de la fuente.

– Narcisos.

–Una planta peligrosa, según he escuchado.

–Solamente si la arrancas y comes sus raíces, mi Señor.

–Es justa, supongo… Su venganza, quiero decir. Sin embargo, sería triste su destino si termina sirviendo a los deseos de su asesino.

Thetis se volvió hacia él, intrigada por sus palabras. Palideció al entender la insinuación de que ella planeaba envenenarlo. Su corazón palpitó rápidamente y sintió que el aire le faltaba. Ante la aflicción de la mujer, el General de Marina sonrió, complacido.

Extrañamente, el cinismo del hombre sirvió para traerla de vuelta.

–Mi Señor, eso sería sin duda un acto de vileza incomparable.

El hombre asintió. –Una hermosa apariencia que esconde un secreto funesto –comentó en tono ambiguo. Aunque parecía que hablaba de la sirena, ella tuvo la impresión de que se refería a alguien más, ¿tal vez a sí mismo?

El silencio volvió entre ellos, él cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, la calma en su rostro hizo que la sirena se cuestionara la prudencia de romper el silencio, que al parecer el hombre disfrutaba. Sin embargo, no quería que las últimas palabras que cruzaran ese día trataran de vileza y traición. Así, intentando cambiar el tono de la conversación, preguntó:

– ¿Conoces el mito de Narciso?

El General solamente negó una vez con la cabeza. Ella lo tomó como pié para iniciar su narración.

–Se dice que los narcisos brotaron por vez primera donde murió un hombre que era conocido por ese nombre: Narciso. Era él tan hermoso que inspiraba el amor de quienes tuvieran la mala suerte de conocerlo. Sin embargo, Narciso era un hombre vanidoso y orgulloso, y sus desprecios causaron gran sufrimiento.

– ¡Ja, ja! –Interrumpió el General, no intentando disimular el sarcasmo, – ¡qué historia tan inspiradora!

– ¡Mi señor! ¡No he terminado! –Se quejó la sirena.

–Me intriga más saber cómo es que sabes tanto del mundo terrestre: las plantas venenosas, las historias infaustas…

–Las criaturas del mar tenemos buenos oídos. Entonces, ¿quieres saber el final de la historia?

El Dragón Marino rodó la vista hacia arriba, mientras exhalaba de una forma nada galante. Una sonrisa que por igual parecía entusiasmada y perversa se dibujó en el rostro de la sirena mientras continuaba con su relato.

–Pues, un día Narciso se acercó a un manantial, buscando saciar su sed, pero lo que encontró fue la razón por la que su madre le había escondido la existencia de los espejos…

El dragón marino se inclinó hacia el espejo de agua que formaba la fuente en cuyo borde estaban ambos sentados. Contempló su reflejo, esa visión tan conocida… Aunque nunca hubiera visto su rostro reflejado en un espejo, esa imagen frente a él estaría grabada en su mente como si allí la hubieran marcado con un hierro ardiente.

–…Cuando Narciso vio el reflejo de su propia imagen, – continuó la sirena – no pudo sino quedar prendado de la belleza ante sus ojos. A partir de entonces no pudo apartarse de su reflejo, ignorando el hambre y la sed (la cual fácilmente hubiera podido saciar, pero no sin perturbar su adorada imagen), y allí terminó prematuramente sus días.

El General de Marina frunció el seño y apartó la mirada de su reflejo. –Infeliz idiota, –gruñó– morir de una forma tan estúpida es lo menos que se merecía.

–Mi Señor, –intervino la sirena– es solamente un mito.

Era solamente un mito, pero algo en la historia había acabado con el buen humor del General. Thetis se sintió frustrada por su propia falta de perspicacia.

– ¿Y bien, –preguntó él con impaciencia– eso es todo?

–Sí, mi Señor, es todo.

–Me alegra – dijo. Luego se volvió hacia la sirena. – Thetis ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¿Aquí? Hablo contigo.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

–Lo tendría, si tú me lo solicitaras –dijo ella con picardía.

El Dragón Marino se puso de pie sin decir palabra, y se encaminó a su estudio. Thetis exhaló y dejó caer su mirada, algo decepcionada. Era la conversación más amena que tenía en días, hubiera deseado que durara un poco más. Al fijar su mirada en el suelo, justo al frente de donde el General de Marina se encontraba hace sólo unos momentos, distinguió la forma de un objeto de color rojo brillante. Se inclinó para recogerlo, luego lo examinó con cuidado. Era un brazalete hecho de pequeñas cuentas de coral, entretejidas como formando un encaje carmesí. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se apresuró a perseguir al presunto dueño del objeto.

– ¡Mi Señor! –llamó en cuanto pudo distinguir su silueta en uno de los pasillos del templo. Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, quien corría a su encuentro. Se detuvo frente a él, extendiéndole la mano en la que sostenía el brazalete.

–Creo que has perdido esto –explicó.

El General de Marina fijó la vista en el objeto extendido en la palma de la sirena. Sus pupilas perdieron la luz por unos instantes, si no hubiera sabido mejor, Thetis hubiera jurado que fue pánico lo que vio en sus ojos.

Sólo por un instante.

De inmediato, el Dragón marino tomó la prenda con su mano derecha, mientras sujetaba con la mano izquierda el antebrazo de la mujer. Los ojos de Thetis se abrieron de sobresalto, mientras él deslizaba el brazalete alrededor de la mano de ella, hasta colocarlo en su muñeca.

–Lo encontraste, ahora es tuyo.

La sirena sintió que su corazón iba a colapsar en ese momento, mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, o más bien decidiendo que no le importaban, se lanzó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y utilizando el impulso para lograr alcanzar los labios del hombre con los suyos. Sólo un breve roce, una fracción de segundo que pareció durar la eternidad… antes que la comprensión de sus actos cayera sobre ella. Lo soltó de inmediato, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Él se llevó la mano a los labios, su vista fija en un punto en el suelo.

Ella echó a correr, sus pasos descalzos eran apenas distinguibles en el silencio del templo.

El Dragón Marino dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, luego apretó los puños mientras el tremor de todo su cuerpo se acumulaba en su garganta.

–¡Aaaahhhhh!

El grito que resonó como eco en los pasillos desiertos hizo poco por aliviar su frustración, pues recurrir al refugio de su estudio (seguramente colmado de flores agobiantes), estaba fuera de discusión.


	11. Interludio

Interludio

La arena amoldada a su espalda se roba el calor de su cuerpo, privándolo del sueño. El frío de la noche se cuela por sus poros, atravesando piel y carne y llegando hasta los huesos.

Pero el helor de las mínimas rocas no se compara con la frialdad que mora en su pecho.

El frío que siente dentro no es simplemente ausencia de tibieza. Es como el viento gélido del norte, como las aguas de los mares polares. Es el frío que muerde y desgarra, el que hace desear que la muerte llegue pronto y se lleve la agonía de la tortura insoportable.

Al apretar su mano derecha, sus dedos entumecidos le recuerdan la presencia del objeto cónico que yace entre ellos. Presiona esa mano contra su pecho, deseando que la reliquia pudiera aliviar su glaciar desasosiego.

No hay caso, el caracol está tan frío como él. Lo sostiene entre sus dedos, inspeccionándolo como tantas veces lo ha hecho. Pero esta vez no sólo está helado, también sus colores han desaparecido. Bajo la luz de las estrellas es solamente una concha lechosa, como tantas otras.

Y él se pregunta si es la luz nocturna y fría que baja de las constelaciones, la que no hace reflejar la inigualable iridiscencia de lo que ahora es su única posesión terrenal, o si es que nunca más esa maravilla se presentará ante sus ojos.

Lo acerca a su oído, cerrando los ojos mientras su mente formula un deseo desesperado. Y de pronto ocurre: las voces en su mente se callan por un momento, dejándolo escuchar un hilo de voz que emana del caracol. A penas audible, sólo perceptible gracias a las fuerzas de su anhelo.

Su pecho convulsiona a causa de los gritos que no logran salir por su boca, y de las lágrimas que no encuentran la forma de escapar por sus ojos.

.

N/A: Por algún tiempo estuve debatiéndome al respecto, pero considero que de este fic ya no calificará dentro de la clasificación "T", pues el contenido "sensible" aumentará de aquí en adelante. Por esta razón decidí continuarlo en otro capítulo, el que llamaré "El Jardín de la Sirena". Hago esta anotación porque probablemente no aparezca en la búsqueda, a menos que se especifique que se permita visualizar historias con rating "M", y no quisiera que las personas que estén disfrutando de este fic se pierdan de lo que sigue ^^. Entonces, si están dispuestos a arriesgarse, por favor busquen la secuela en mi perfil, o con los filtros adecuados.

Gracias a tods quienes me han acompañado por este breve fic, y espero de corazón verlos en la secuela.

Abrazos,

Rihannon.


End file.
